Kaori
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background:#808080; color:#FFF" Player iBankai - }} } | style="background:#808080; color:#FFF" Race Shinigami (Nosferatu) - }} } | style="background:#808080; color:#FFF" Birthday 18 May - }} } | style="background:#808080; color:#FFF" Age 800+ - }} } | style="background:#808080; color:#FFF" Gender Female - }} } | style="background:#808080; color:#FFF" Height 1.5 m (5'0") - }} } | style="background:#808080; color:#FFF" Blood Type O - }} |- ! style="background:#808080; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background:#808080; color:#FFF" Affiliation(s) Gotei 13 • 4th Division • 5th Division • 7th Division • 11th Division • 13th Division - }} } | style="background:#808080; color:#FFF" Occupation N/A - }} } | style="background:#808080; color:#FFF" Previous Occupation 4th Division Recruit - }} } | style="background:#808080; color:#FFF" Partner(s) N/A - }} } | style="background:#808080; color:#FFF" Previous Partner(s) Jeno Yamamoto, Linway, Wyl Adair, Ryuuichi Nakajima - }} |- ! style="background:#808080; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Personal Status |- } | style="background:#808080; color:#FFF" Known Relatives Jeno Yamamoto (adoptive father), Anya (sister) - }} } | style="background:#808080; color:#FFF" Education Shinigami Academy - }} |- ! style="background:#808080; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Zanpakutō |- } | style="background:#808080; color:#FFF" Shikai Unknown - }} } | style="background:#808080; color:#FFF" Bankai Unknown - }} Kaori '''is a former shinigami of the Gotei 13, known mainly for her wacky antics and near-schizoid personality, as well as her apparent affinity for technology and pseudo-scientific invention. Appearance Generally small and child-like in stature, Kaori only stands at about 5 feet (1.5 m), and is generally... flat. This is most likely due to the fact that before she died, she was a late bloomer and hadn't fully gone through puberty yet. Her hair is naturally dark and brown like leather, but due to being outside under the sun a lot, it looks closer to chestnut brown currently. Her hair also naturally grows unusually long, but she's taken to cutting it short, to where it falls, at the very longest, on the nape of her neck. Her skin is pale to the point of looking pasty, and her eyes are the colour of melted gold on good days, and pale apple juice on bad days. Her eyes can also shift to green or red based on the intensity of certain emotions. She also wears spectacles when she reads, because even though they aren't necessary, they make her feel stylish. Sometimes Kaori can be seen decked out in Gothic, Sweet, or Boy Lolita garb or some other unusual outfit, but usually she just wears her standard-issue shihakusho with black leather gloves. She wears black toe socks with her sandals instead of the normal white ones. Personality Kaori is a kind, gentle person... deep down. However, on the surface, she is loud, clumsy, obnoxious, prone to speaking like a man, and a huge tsundere to those who bring out that side of her. She won't hesitate to try anything once, but unfortunately for others, they might just be forced to get involved. Kaori is usually extroverted and confident, though she does have her moments where she can sit quietly and consume foods and beverages, and read books (her favourites are classical and romantic literature) like a normal person. Biography As far as her life in the Human World goes, Kaori has experienced so much in the Soul Society that she barely remembers it! Lucky for her, though, she doesn't really care if she remembers it or not, because the afterlife is so much fun for her! Ever since she was rescued in that scary place in Rukongai, and motivated to become a Soul Reaper, her life has been amazing, and she's been able to meet so many cool people, and defeat just as many bad guys! Kaori is originally a shinigami of 5th Division, but has transferred a few times for various reasons. She doesn't really like to fight, though, so she finally decided on the Fourth Division, as it seemed like more gentle work. Powers and Abilities Hohou (Shunpo) She can use shunpo, but she isn't the quickest user. Shunpo is only used when necessary, typically during high points in spars or particularly threatening situations. Zanjutsu Behind kidou, sword-fighting is Kaori's big preference. However, she is not the best at it because when it comes down to it, she's too afraid to shed the blood of others, even bad guys. Hakuda She tries her best to avoid hand-to-hand combat at all costs, since her tiny bone structure and slightly weaker muscles make it difficult to stand up against bigger, stronger males (or even females at times). She will get into a fist fight if she has to, though. Adrenaline is a powerful thing. Kidou Her strongest point, Kaori is a natural when it comes to the more spiritual side of being a shinigami. She is usually able to catch on fairly quickly to new kidou, as well as strengthen old ones. However, she is prone to using the proper incantation when in battle, which tends to slow her down a considerable amount. Zanpakutō Unknown. • '''Shikai: Not released. • Bankai: Not released. Trivia • Kaori enjoys sweets as well as cooking and baking, though she represses this most of the time, contending that "sweets make you weak." • Even though she loved experimenting and inventing, she never even considered joining the 12th Division, because the idea scared her to death. Category:People